


Possessions

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Au: demons, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mates, Possession, Tragedy, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Dean drabble. This one is super tradgetic. Be warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessions

Derek has taken notice to the sudden change in Dean's personality. Every time he's around her, he feels her radiate with power, power that makes him want to hide or roll over for her. Submit to her. She even smells different, her posture, her smile, & facial expressions, all morphed. Before they were sweet & kind, now their evil & twisted. Derek tries avoiding her as much as possible, he tries telling Scott & them, & the only one who believes him is Peter. And Stiles to a certain extent. But still, Derek finds himself following her one night.

***

He lags as Dean walks at a fast pace down the pavement, the soft scratching of her worn sneakers the only indication she's there. Derek stops briefly, his eyes wide once he realizes, 'I can't hear her heart.' He shudders, & continues pursuing her. He follows her all the way to some shady ass bar. He ducks behind a building watching as she looks a huge biker up & down, mutters something, & then goes inside. Derek quickly walked up to the bar, hands in his jacket pockets. The biker automatically allows him in, Derek finds it too strange but, doesn't hesitate to take the invitation.

"Yea I know, dumbass pack doesn't suspect shit. I know, kill the alpha, take control of the pack, yadda yadda." Derek hears Dean's voice, the way she sounds is dark, mysterious. "See you in a week." Dean hangs up & turns the corner, she clamps a hand over Derek's throat. Lifting him off the ground. Derek's wolf is cowaring in fear.

"What are you?" He asked, voice raspy. She smirks, it's crooked & has evil written all over it. This THING doesn't answer, just leans forward, & presses a kiss to his cheek. Derek jerks away, Dean squeezes tighter. Derek coughs & tries pulling her hand off, Dean growls. Derek goes still, & rigid. 'Not human. Not Dean. Not anymore,' he thinks. She allows him to stand, a hand gripping his jacket collar as she leads him through the crowd.

***

Dean slings Derek into the vacant room, he looks around. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with this thing, she stared at him. A devious smile played across her features as she stepped towards him. Derek stepped back, heart ramming into his rib cage with every beat.

"What are you?" He asked, voice shaky. She grinned at him, her brown eyes now a molten, shiny black.

"Your pack of pathetic puppies didn't seem to notice Dean's... sudden change in character. Oh, how it hurt her, I can hear her whimpering right now in fact," the thing laughed. Derek wanted to submit, this thing was confident about everything.

"What are you?" Derek growled, & weakly at that. The thing only laughed louder. It's black eyes boring into Derek's green hazel.

"Demon duh," it responded. It looked around momentarily, calculating.

"Why her?" He asked trying to lace a snarl into it. That's when it looked at Derek, a brow cocked.

"She was available, wrong place, wrong time. She is of great use, smart, especially when it comes to werewolves," it chuckled quietly as it closed the gap between them. It sat on the bed, reclined back on it's hands. It gestured for him to join, Derek knew he could run. But, would he get away? Apparently he took to long, an inhuman, inanimal growl came from Dean. Derek sat quickly on the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Derek asked. The demon smiled thoughtfully.

"Kill you. Control your pack of mutts. Kill the hunters. And yes, you get the picture... the bloody picture," the demon said darkly. Derek wanted to run. "Now, before you die Hale. I found out while inhabiting this girl that, you two are really close." It purred delighted.

"We pack, family. What do you expect?" Derek snarled, he needed to fight back. He stood, glaring at the demon.

"No, more than that. She's your mate, isn't she?" It questioned. Derek just stare at her, giving no answer. "I think she knows, or now she does. Man, that sucks, dying by the hands of your mate. Can't wait to see her once I leave her body!" Derek growled, & allowed canines, & claws to be seen.

"Let her go," he hissed. She stood, her expression dark, black eyes now seeming to glow.

"How about no? Also, I must kill you, you should've been dead by now," she sneered. Derek gasped when black tentacles came from her back, the latched onto Derek's wrist, & ankles. They dragged him forward, he fought every step of the way. The demon smelled Derek's neck, pressing kisses to it. "She has good taste, too bad you'll never get to claim her." Derek felt the tentacles pulling into opposite directions, his bones started cracking.

"Dean!" A growl came from the door now off it's hinges. Derek looked, catching his scent. 'Peter.' Demon Dean glowered at the beta.

"Peter, run!" Derek yelled pulling his wrist. He managed to dig his claws into it, Dean hissed & pulled it back. Derek clawed at the other one, now his ankles. Derek got one ankle free, but not before Dean slammed him into a wall. He groaned & clawed at the tentacle, Dean slammed Derek into everything. He couldn't fight anymore, Peter helped him to stand. Dean rested a hand on Peter's shoulder, he looked around. They were now in the loft. Scott & them turned to look at them.

"Demon!" Peter said before Dean whacked him & Derek into a brick wall. Scott lunged at Dean, she rolled out the way & wrapped a tentacle around his waist, & the rest of the packs'. They squirmed & tried freeing themselves, she turned to face the two oldest Hale's. She knelt down besides them, gripping both their chins. Blood dribbled down Peter's lips, Dean swiped it away with a thumb.

"Dean says she's sorry," the demon looked Derek in the eye, "That she loves you. All of you." The thing planted a kiss on Peter's cheek, & one on Derek's lips. Just a quick chaste kiss. For once, Derek didn't jerk away. He saw Dean's brown eyes flash momentarily, he felt the kindness radiate off her in the kiss. 'She's still there,' he thought happy she was fine.

"What are you going to do with us?" Stiles asked kicking his legs. Dean looked at the pale boy.

"Kill him... probably him for making it harder. Then, you will bow to me," it said smuggly. Ethan & Aiden growled, the tentacles around them tightened, breaking a few bones, & silencing them. "Any objections?"

"Yea! Me!" Stiles shouted.

"We can't have that now can we?" The demon looked into Scott's brown eyes, smirking at him. "Understand this," it's gaze scanned over everyone, "never disobey me..." she trailed off, her tentacle slowly crushed Stiles. He screamed in agony, kicking his legs, tears rushing down his face. Scott & everyone shouted for her to stop, she only did when the familar sound of a snapping spine came into earshot. She dropped Stiles' limp body.

"S- Stiles!" Scott sobbed, Allison, Danny, & Lydia all crying as well. Derek & Peter were speechless.

"Now you Derek," the demon made Derek's death quick. Snapping his neck properly so he wouldn't heal like the twins, Dean clawed to try & fight but, when Derek died. So did Dean, she stopped trying to fight, & sat there while this monster stomped around in her body. Dean could see through her own eyes but, not her own as this thing turned to Peter. 'Please don't. Please.' She yelled.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Cora yelled. The demon ignored her.

"Dean, it's okay... I forgive you," Peter coughed, he held Derek close to him. Peter petted his nephew's hair, a tear fell from his watery eyes. Dean fought from the inside, scratching desperately to get to the surface. She already lost her mate, she wasn't losing her uncle too. The demon pulled back, shaking it's head as if disoriented.

"Ugh, this lovey dovey bullshit, hate it. This is what makes humans weak. Now Dean, stop fighting, you're never going to win," the demon growled. Dean fought on, trying to control anything she could but, it was too strong, she was too weak. The demon smiled, "Better." It turned to Peter, he stared up at her through half lidded eyes. Watching as the demon's spare tentacles swayed behind her, the others occupied by holding the pack.

"Please, let him live! We'll obey you, all of us!" The huntress, Allison said. Dean turned to the dark haired girl. It's wicked smile morphed into a glare, Allison sworn she saw the demon's real face.

"You Argent, need to shut up. I already have a bone to pick with you, your family has been hunting us for decades!" It snarled & squeezed her tightly. Allison groaned in discomfort.

"Don't you dare!" The curly haired kid alpha growled. His eyes a scarlet red, canines elongated.

"Silence or she dies!" Scott stopped immediately, a scowl still on his face.

"That's what I thought. Now, time for some fun!" It smirked at them.

***

Scott awoke, hands tied behind his back, ankles bounded together. He looked around the forest, he managed to stand, the bark of the tree digging into his back.

"Allison! Guys!" He called, answering groans confirmed his suspicion. Gold, & blue eyes stared back at him, illuminating the darkness.

"Where's Dean?" He heard Danny ask.

"That things no longer Dean, we gotta get outta here. Warn the hunters," Isaac said. Scott tugged at his restraints. Whatever they were made of, was too strong to break, even for a True Alpha. A dark laugh came from in front of him, he squinted at the black cloud. Slowly it soilified into Dean. Eyes now their normal brown. It struted over to Allison, holding her face in one of it's tentacles.

"Get the hell away from her!" A deeper voice said. Everyone looked at Allison's dad.

"Wake up girly, watch your daddy die," it hissed lowly. She looked up, as Dean walked over to her father. The demon pulled a blade from it's shoe, raising it to Papa Argent's throat.

"Please! Don't!" She begged. Slowly, it dug the blade across his throat. Blood gushed out as she hit his jugular. His green eyes went pale, as did his complection. "No!" Allison dropped her head, sobs filling the dead air. The demon cupped her face.

"You'll meet the same fate as him deary, no worries..." the demon kept eye contact as it rammed the blade into the girl's chest. A mourningful howl escaped from Scott, he thrashed in his restraints. "I'd stop if I were you or... mommy won't live to see you graduate." He stopped.

"Mom?!" He called.

"Scott!" Her voice came from the right of him. "Are you alright Scott?"

"Yes! Are you mom?" He asked back.

"Yes, I'm fine. What happened to Dean?" Melissa asked.

"She's- demon. Demon has her," he explained to the darkness. Scott listened to his mom's heart, she was okay.

"Will you obey now? Have I made myself clear as the alpha?" The demon asked. No one said anything, tentacles slithered around each of them, freeing them. "Good. Let's go pups, we have a lot of work to do." They followed her.

~Two Years Later~

The pack sat in Derek's loft, his scent still strong. The pack hated this life, all they did was either kill rival packs, or be miserable. Living under a tyrant. They talked casually, the room fell silent when Dean entered. She leaned over the couch, petting Isaac's head. He whimpered softly, not daring to move away.

"You guys can leave, go bowl or something," she said in a monotone. Everyone began to file out the building. "Except you Peter. You stay." Peter sighed & shuffled back to the couch. He took his seat, staring at his hands.

"What is it you ask of me?" He asked quietly as the couch sunk down next to him.

"Come here," she said softly, holding out open arms. Peter did as commanded, his head resting on her chest. He felt his hair dampen, he looked up at a teary eyed Dean.

"What's-"

"I miss him. I miss Derek, Peter. I can't go on anymore, that things gone for now. It'll be back, Peter- I- I can't do this anymore. Sit inside my own body, not able to do anything, just watch as she beats you. Forces you to do stuff you don't wanna do," Dean sobbed. Peter turned, pulling her down onto him. He craddled her as she trembled in his arms, he kissed her forehead.

"Shhh, I know, you tried your hardest. I know you did, I miss him too. It's gonna be alright-" Dean gripped Peter's collar, pulling him until their foreheads touched.

"No, it's not. Peter, Derek's dead, Allison, & Stiles, are dead, the hunters, are dead. Everyone, is dead or going to be." Peter hugged her tightly.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, dreading the answer. Her blood shot brown eyes met his blue.

"Please, end it," she murmured. Dean clung to Peter, his shirt's chest now soaked. "Please, end it, I want to see Derek again." Peter kissed her head, nodding.

"Alright, ready?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her back. She nodded & pressed a single, chaste kiss to his lips. Tears spilled over as he, Peter Hale, had to kill his favorite niece. When Dean stopped digging her nails into his back, yelping, & breathing all together, did Peter know. 'She's dead.' He sat there, holding her until the pack returned.

***

They buried her along side Derek's tomb behind the old Hale house. Their graves covered in Wolfsbane. Elegant, yet a horrid reminder. Peter rested a hand on Isaac's & Scott's shoulders.

"C'mon pups, time to go," he said leading them away. Lydia & Danny hugged their boyfriends tightly, holding in the tears. No one spoke of Dean after that. It was as if she never exsisted...

~THE END~


End file.
